We will determine in patients who have been exposed to high dose cranial irradiation-most of whom are or will be receiving growth hormone therapy as part of clinical care-whether the suppression of normal puberty with the use of GnRH agonist therapy will allow for a final height more in keeping with these childrens' genetic potential.